Wendy and Peter's Adventures
by BunnyHoarder
Summary: This is a short little story that me and my friend Pan made. It'll be edited and tweaked here and there.
There was a small tapping sound against the glass. A faint 'clink' that wouldn't be noticed unless you were expecting it, just like young Wendy was. The first time that Pan had come to visit her, she was no more that 10 years old and had just gotten told that she was beginning to get too old to still be in the nursery. This upset her greatly and she cried herself to sleep that night. Outside, Peter Pan began his descent down to the open window, creeping around the edge of the chimney to be sure the adults had gone. Peter hated adults. they were always so mean, telling everyone what they could and what they couldn't do.

Wendy smiles and squeezing his hand back. She hold on tight and flies close to him. As the wind rushed past her, causing her blonde hair to fly in all kinds of directions, she felt the change of reality around her. Something within her froze and she reopened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. The familiar sight of Neverland was beheld in front of her. The island had the rainbows encircling it. Wendy stared in wonder and began to name each of the places. "Skull Rock, Pirates' Cove, Mermaid Lagoon, there's the Indian Camp and the Lost Boy's Hideout!" Wendy grinned and looks at Peter. "Where to first, Pan?"

Peter smiles wide at the sight of Wendy smiling. He let go of her hand and flies a head and does a loop in the air. He breathed in the air of Never Land. The air in the other realms don't quite compare to the fresh air Never Land supplies. He smiles at the island that's in front of him and he sighs. Nearly on the shore, he listens to her name different sights on the island. He laughs and turns to her, "would you like to meet the boys first?" he questions, "they don't know you're here. They didn't know you were coming back." he states.

Wendy nods her head excitedly. "Oh yes of course, let's go see the boys first." She smiles and flies down toward the ground. As her feet touched the firm ground, it seemed as if a new glow came to the island. She looked around at all the trees. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. As she reopened them Peter was a bit too close. The way he was staring at her was a look she recognized immediately. It was the same look he had given her before, the first time she had come to the island. It was a look of mischief. He was challenging her to see if she really was the same girl before. She quickly acted, grabbing Pan's sword from his sheath and pinning him against the nearest tree with a grin. "Don't let your guard down around me Pan, I may just steal something more precious than your life. I could steal your heart." She whispered into his ear before pulling back to look at him.

Peter nods in agreement with Wendy's decision to see the boys first. Once their feet land on the softly yellow sand he stares at the forest ahead of them. He gives it a side smile. He couldn't wait to show her the 'new' Neverland. As he turns to look down at her she's opening her eyes. He's giving her a certain facial expression that she's seen before. Suddenly, Peter is taken by surprise when she takes a hold of his sword and slams him into a tree. He raises an eyebrow with satisfaction in her reflexes but she's forgetting how quick he can be. He pushes back while taking the sword from her grasp and now he has her pinned against the tree. "Oh, Wendy. Don't you know?" he says in a playful tone, " I don't have a heart to steal." he states with a wicked grin.

Wendy let out a gasp as her back hits the wood with the cool metal pressed against her neck. She gave Pan a smirk in return before reaching down to knocking his legs out from under him. She pinned his arm with the sword above his head and knelt on her knees above him. "Oh Pan, you and I both know that I captured your heart once upon a time." She looked into his green eyes with a playful look in her own blue before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. She held it there for a moment before releasing him and standing. "Come on Pan, the boys are waiting." She turned her back towards him and began walking towards the secret entrance.

Peter slams against the ground and shakes his head. "Yeah, and I let you go back because of it." he states with a chuckle. It took a moment to realise what was happening. She's kissing him. He doesn't know whither to kiss her back or not. He looks at her as she lets him go and raise an eyebrow. He stands and walks around, "What was that for?" he questions. He looks up at smiles with a nod, "Okay, Wendy-Bird." he chuckles. "To the boys we go!" he says pointing onward.

Wendy looks over her shoulder at him before stopping and waiting for him to walk up next to her. she took his hand in hers and looks up into his green eyes. "It was to remind you, that no matter how hard you try to deny it, or tell yourself it wasn't true, you loved me, Pan. You fell for me and my silly faces." She made a face at him by sticking her tongue out and then smiles at him brightly. "Lead the way then," she motioned with her free hand for him to continue on.

Peter doesn't release his hands from hers but leaves it in hers instead. He listens to what she has to say, his focus only on her. He laughs at the funny face she pulls but then suddenly becomes serious, "I have to deny it." he replies, "I can't admit it. If i do then I'll grow up. I don't want that." he says all in one breath. "I want always to stay a boy and have fun." he admits. "Yeah. Let's go." he says. Suddenly he lights up with a smile and agrees with a chuckle. "the boys will be delighted!"

Wendy trails behind him a few paces and listens to him. She lets out a soft chuckle as he forces his words out in a single go, but then watches him carefully. "You know Peter, falling in love doesn't mean you have to grow up." She looked up towards the sky as they walked along the path. "Falling in love is something that people of every age do, and you're no different." She looks to him as she quickens her pace to walk beside him. "We're going to spend forever together Peter. Forever on Neverland, never growing up, never becoming adults." She grins at him. "We get to be awkwardly in love kids forever!" She laughs and flickers her vision toward the glow of a fire. "Oh gosh! I'm so excited! Do you think they'll remember me?"

Peter nods, "Alright." he smiles, "if you say so." he continues walking ahead of her pushing and cutting leaves and branches out of their way. He stays quiet for a little while until he sees her by his side. He listens to her talking about never growing up and never being adults. He stops her, "are you sure forever is what you want here?" he questions. "Forever is a really long time, you know this." he states looking at the ground. Before beginning to walk again, he glances at you. He sees a yellow light. He breathes in and he can smell wood burning. He nods with a smile, "They must!" he states.

Wendy's blue eyes flickered towards him and she took a few moments to collect her thoughts before she spoke. "Indeed, forever's a long time, but when you're spending time with someone who cares about you, doing all sorts of fantastic things, when everyday you wake up wondering what's going to happen instead of spending your time doing the same things over and over again, forever doesn't seem like that long." She smiles and shows him her pearly white, straight teeth. "I hope they do." She turned back towards the light and squinted at it a bit as her eyes took a moment to adjust. "Oh wow." It had changed in the time that she wasn't there. for one, there were a few more members of Peter's gang that she didn't recognize. "You've expanded your companions." She laughed and looked around at all the talking boys. She spotted a few familiar faces from when she had come with her brothers. She waved excitedly to them and slowly all the conversations ceased as her and Peter emerged from the leaves.

Peter flashes a smile at her, "Indeed they will." he states. He walks behind her and watches for her reaction. It has changed from the last time she was there, it got darker, scarier, more horrific. "We don't live in Hangman's Tree anymore." he states, "we live out here." he smiles. You can hear singing and laughing from what seems like it could be a mile away. He smirks at Wendy's reaction to the space where we were camping. He nods, "yeah! It's great." he smiles as he looks over all the boys. A few boys notice that Peter's back and brought Wendy they all cheered and ran over. "Good time to catch up!" he says to Wendy as he leaves to take a seat. He smiles talking to a few boys while he's sitting. A few mention how cool it is to have Wendy back. One Lost Boy gives Peter his pipe and even says, "It's been a couple days since you haven't been back. It's her, isn't it?" he questions Peter. That moment, Peter glances over at her, looking at her talking with the others. He starts thinking of how long it had been before he had seen her face when the parted way. He smiles at the the fun he remembers having.

Wendy nodded her head as he talked about how they lived out in the wilderness before she was overwhelmed with lost boys coming to greet her and introduce themselves left and right. Wendy laughed and talked with them as Peter walked away to go sit with a few of the boys who were excited to have him back in Neverland, where he belonged. She smiled and accepted a flower from one of the boys. Kneeling down far enough for him to place it in her hair, she had another one climb on her back asking if she was going to stay this time. She nodded her head and made eye contact with Pan through the space of boys. "I'll be staying as long as Pan lets me." She responds back. After a few moments they are chittered away to go play a game. she made her way over and plopped down on the ground by Pan, who was sitting on a log. By this time she officially had more flowers in her hair than a meadow. They had even managed to make her a necklace of dandelions. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement as she looked at the flame of the fire. She rested her head gently on the thigh of Peter's left leg. "Hehe, they missed me. I thought they would've forgotten all about me by now." She moves to look up at Peter from her position on his leg before standing, circling around and laying on the log to fully lay her head on his lap and look up at him. "What happened here, Peter, after we left, this place has changed hasn't it? It's not the same as it was before."

Peter looked away quickly when he made eye contact with her and smiled at a Lost Boy- a smile intended for her but she caught him staring so he had to look away. He talked quietly among the boys that surrounded them as they were scheming. Moments after he saw Wendy approaching him so he told the boys to leave. He smiled as Wendy sat down next to him and raised his eyebrows as she leaned her head against his leg but it didn't bother him. He laughed at all the flowers that were compacted in her hair. He picked one out, "you're a garden." he laughs a little more. He nods as he played with the time flower, "I know. If I didn't forget then they couldn't have either." he stated. A second later he threw the ting flower into the fire as he zoned out and stared at the flames. Wendy moved and he did too, forgetting where he was momentarily. He lifted his arm to allow her head to rest in his lap. He didn't deny her moves and he didn't know why but he knew what the boys were thinking. He thought and looked around before answering his question, "Me." he answered, "I happened." he stated. "I changed everything." he admitted.

* * *

Peter shrugs his shoulders, "I mean I'm dying." he states as if it's no big deal. "That's why everything I so dark and scary." he adds. He remembered when staying alive was easy, everything was simpler. He wasn't attached to anyone or anything. Nothing held him back. "You can't tell the boys." he whispers. "They don't know." he didn't want to tell them, he was going to figure something out. He didn't know what she was going to say about it but he wanted to tell her when the time was right and not on the first day she got to Never Land. He looks at her a smile, appreciating the face that she was with him. He never forgot the time she gave him a thimble. It made him bite his lip every time he thought about it. He sighs as looks at the fire dying. With the wave of his hand he has a fire in the palm of his hand. He throws it into the fire and it regains its power. "Nothing that you can do." he states and he touched her hand that was on his cheek. "You can't help me with this one." he states and gently place her head on the log and stands up and stands close to the fire thinking about it.

It threw her off a bit to hear him speak so calmly about his death. The way he spoke about it was as if he was telling you what the weather was like or what time of day it was. Her smile faltered a bit and she looked down at the flower that had fallen onto her lap from her hair. She looked back up at him as he asked her to promise not to tell the boys. She nodded firmly. "Of course. I won't speak a single word to anyone about it, but Pan, how can you be dying if you're the boy who never grows older. You don't look any different from when we first met all those years ago..." She watched him bite his lip and it made her want to give him another thimble, just to see him blush and light up the same way he did before. As he calmly reignite the fire with a simple flick of his hand she began thinking. "Pan, what if I give you another thimble?" She stared at his back for a moment before getting up to stand beside him. "It worked before when you were worried about loving me and growing up." She looked up at the sky and held his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers and giving it a small squeeze. "Even if I can't do anything to save your life, I want to spend all the time that we have left together." She smiles and leans against him. "Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home, forever a lost boy at last." Wendy grins and sings softly.

Peter wanted time alone with Wendy so he lifted his head and yelled out that it was time to sleep. Once they were alone he didn't speak for a couple of minutes. He was too ashamed to tell her how he had stayed the same since he last saw her all those years ago. He could she was concerned- he could hear it in her voice. But, the truth was, that the truth will hurt her and that's when he let her go the last time she was here with him. "It's all wrong." he spoke up. "I only came here in my dreams. This was a dream." he was still facing the fire, "no one is suppose to live here. It's just a place kids come to in their dreams." he continued. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her and chuckled, "a thimble." he repeated as he looked at her when she stood next to him. He let a small smile escaped his mouth, "I haven't heard you sing that song in a while." his heart flew every time he heard those lines. He breathed in deeply, "I don't want to die and I won't have to if I-" his honesty was pouring out as he whispered. "I have to kill a Lost Boy." he said out loud but only so Loud that only Wendy could hear it. He didn't want to see her reaction to this confession so he shut his eyes.

Wendy jumped a little when he called out for the Lost Boys to head to bed. She waited until the rustling stopped which signalled that all the boys were in the places they deemed beds. Wendy remembered from the first time that she was here, some of the boys would even sleep on each other. She looked back up at him and gave him a soft smile. "I sang it for the other children at school. They really enjoyed hearing stories about the great Peter Pan." She watched his face change expressions from one of sadness to one of regret and guilt. The last 7 words he spoke almost made her heart stop. Kill a Lost Boy? "Peter, are you sure? There must be another way than to..." She couldn't even speak the words so she closed her mouth and took a deep breath before speaking. She took his hand and led him away from the fire a bit so any boys who were sneakily watching them wouldn't be able to read her lips. "If it does come down to it, and you do have to," She took a deep breath. "Kill one of them, then that's what you have to do, but make it one of the older ones, and if the other boys ask, just simply reply with they wanted to go back home because they felt they had gotten too old." Wendy could hardly believe what she was saying, but she knew it was true. If the Lost Boys began to believe that they would return to the human world once they got of a certain age, then Peter could kill them off as needed and no alarms would be raised.

Peter knew it was a good cover up. The only thing was, every Lost Boy in this camp was a little fragment of himself. He saw himself in every one of these boys. He thought about it and looked at Wendy, "do you think I'm a monster?" he questioned her, "and please, answer truthfully." he kindly requested as he raises an eyebrow. He breathed in, he could feel what her answer would be. He bit down on his lip hard. He would do it even though he had grown use to these boys around. He stopped killing the boys for months now- the hourglass pouring faster than usual. He would do it for her. She meant a lot to him and he knew that he could only ever find one Wendy-Bird in all the realms. "Does this make you want to leave?" he asks. He would understand her feelings about this and if she wanted to leave then it would be okay. He smiles slightly not knowing what the next days had in store for him. Them. Everyone.

Wendy looked up into his eyes and shook her head as she took both of his hands into hers. "No, I don't think you're a monster, and I never will. I know that you're scared, even if you won't admit it. Everyone is scared of dying and will do anything to stop it." She hugged him close to her and squeezed him gently. She could now comfortably rest her head on his shoulder and nuzzled closer to his neck. "I promised you that I wouldn't ever leave you again. I don't want to go back to that awful place. Please Peter, I'll do whatever you need, just please don't make me go back there." She was so close to crying that her voice cracked with each word. She held him tightly and forced herself to take deep breaths and calm down. she pulled back to look at him with her arms still around his neck. She pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. Somewhere deep inside her a light began to glow and suddenly everything didn't seem to be so bad. She was here, with him, and she wasn't going anywhere as long as he wanted her by his side. To be truthful, she liked kissing Peter, but she also knew that a kiss was a precious thing that wasn't meant to be given out at every passing moment. She pulled back and pressed her lips together, letting out a soft hum, and looking back at him. "So what's the plan, Pan?"

Peter sighed in relief that she didn't think any different of him. He smiled and hugged her back, appreciating every moment in her arms. "I'm not making you do anything." he stated clearly. "Don't you dare cry," he said as he rubbed her back, trying not to let her cry. He looked into her eyes as she pulled back, his arms still around her waist. He felt her kiss his lips and all of a sudden he forgot why he was upset. He didn't think she understood how much power she held with those hidden kisses in the right hand corner of her lips. He only had kissed her once when she was the last time but that one time made his heart soar. He pulled back at the same time she did and he chuckled with the shake of his head. He gave her a wink, "twice in a day." he raises an eyebrow, "new record." he laughed lightly. He thought for a moment, "well, I think I'm going to have to make something to eat." he said in a playful tone. "Hungry?" he asks.

Wendy chuckles at him through her teary eyes and wiped away the few that hung on her lashes. "I'm not crying." She stuck out her tongue before giving him a calm smile. She fixed his shirt a bit to distract herself from his gaze, but eventually looked up and rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Yeah, yeah, look at you. Careful though, I may never let you beat _that record_." She smiled at him and nods her head. "Oh god yes! Buuut, you gotta let me cook for you. You've been deprived of Wendy's cooking for far too long." She laughs as his stomach growls slightly. "Looks like you're stomach is in agreement." She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm glad you came back for me Peter."

Peter laughs, "but there are so many other records I can beat if I can't beat that one!" he speaks confidently. He smiles when he watches her light up at the mention of food. His eyebrows rise when she says she'll cook. "You're cooking was terrible!" he says playfully, "and that awful medicine that you gave us." he states and at that moment his stomach disagrees. He laughs and gives in, "all right, Wendy, I've missed your food," he chuckles, "I'm starving!" he points to a little area where a dark cloth is hanging over a bunch of things, "the frying pan is in there. It goes over the fire." he says. "I'm glad you still remember me." he nods. He looks around at their surrounds and breathe in deeply, "I have to do my rounds." he adds. He give her a smirk before he passes her to check the boys. He went and checked every Lost Boy he had. He smiled as he saw some sleeping in weird positions.

Wendy chuckles and pats his chest gently with her right hand. She sticks her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I know, it was pretty bad, but I've gotten better at cooking and I promise no more icky medicine." Wendy looks to where he points and has to stand on her toes a bit to see where he was talking about, but eventually she spotted it. "Alright, you go do your thing and when you get done, you'll have a nice hot meal waiting for you. She turned to see him give her a smirk. She loved seeing him smile, even if i had changed from his younger years. When he smiled like that she could see his slightly larger than normal front teeth and she thought he looked really cute when he smiled.

As he walked away to start doing his thing she made her way over to the dark cloth and moved it out of the way. "Oh jeez." It was just like before she'd come here. It was absolutely filthy with food encrusted on the pots. She made a soft hum sound and began tying up her hair, taking off her large outer dress when left her in her underwear, that could actually pass for shorts, and a pearly night shirt. She picked one area to start at after getting some water to clean with. She found what seemed to be a sponge in the old sink and began cleaning. Soon enough it was clean to begin washing the other dishes in. "I really need soap..." She muttered as she scrubbed at the pots. "Wait, this island bends to Pan's will right? Maybe I can..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before picturing the dish soap bottle at home clearly in her mind. She pictured it in front of her.

When she opened her eyes it would be right there on the sink edge. Slowly she peeked open her eye and to her surprise... it worked. Sitting right there on the edge was a bottle of deep blue dish soap ready for her use. "Thank you Neverland." With the soap finally there it was so much easier to clean the dishes. Once she was done, she thought about what to make him. "Well, if it worked with the dish soap, let's see if I can do it again." She closed her eyes and pictured ingredients sitting on the counter she had managed to unearth. She had found small cubbies in the tree that served to efficiently hold all the pots and pans.

"Alright, let's do this." She stood in front of the counter and pictured in her mind vegetables. She knew Pan only liked the carrots so she made sure to call for a lot of them. Once again, when she opened her eyes there they sat on the counter. "Okay, let's get cooking." She began cutting up the carrots after she washed them and then threw them into the pot. She brought it over the fire and let it cook as she went around adding more stuff to it. Finally she added some pieces of chopped meat into it and stirred it as Pan walked in from under the cloth. "All done? Food is almost done. You coulda warned me that it was a mess in here."

She wiped her hands on her apron and looked at his frozen expression before looking down at herself. Her shirt had torn on the side from where it had gotten caught on a tree branch without her noticing. Her shorts were riding up a bit more and she blushed heavily before looking back to Pan. "I'm gonna go find something to change into, you can uhh, yeah there's a bowl there. Careful, it's hot." She smiled and walked to stand by him. "Do you have an outfit I can wear Pan?"

Peter chuckles and turns his head, their faces just inches away from each other, "looking forward to it." he whispers with a smirk plastered on his face. He watches her walk off to find something to wear. He shakes his head as he lets a little laugh escape his mouth along with a sigh. He decides to grab a bowl and pour the food into it. He grabs the cutlery he needs and takes a seat on the log he was sitting at before. He starts shoving the food into his mouth.

As he eats he inspects every taste how could possibly find within the food. He smiles with every spoon he states. He shakes his head at the disbelief that she can cook. He laughs out loud as he thinks about the one time when they all had a food fight. He started it, of course and Wendy ended it, of course- there was no food left to fight with. He then thinks he has enough time to get another bowl worth of food. So, he quickly gets up and goes back for seconds, he sees something he was not meant to. He glances away from when Wendy was. He knows he saw too much so he just goes back to his seat. As he sits down and eats it, He tries to get the image of her naked body out of his mind so he thinks about the time when he first saw Wendy and he smiles. The first time he had set his sights on her was when he was flying by and heard a major bang coming from her window. When he sees Wendy coming back to him, freezes in his place.

Wendy watched him with a curious look as he was staring at her. She chuckled softly and imagined what kinds of thoughts must be running through his head. She leaned over to kiss his cheek softly and then whispered into his ear. "Don't worry Pan, I'll be right back and you can stare at me as much as you'd like." She smiled at him before disappearing under the cloth to go find something to wear. If she knew Pan, which she did, she knew exactly where he kept his spare set of clothes.

Pan rarely changed his outfits, but always kept a spare change in case one got ruined. She hopped easily over the fallen log, using her arm to support the weight before she knelt beside the chest for an outfit. She unlatched the chest and looked through the things before finding a pair. She unfolded the clothes and looked at them. "Suitable enough." She shrugged and slipped her top off in order to fit the shirt. She wasn't concerned about anyone seeing her because all the Lost Boys were asleep. It was a bit snug, but she expected that because her chest was bigger than Pan's in one way. The ivory green shirt fit nicely over her shorts and she debated on whether or not she wanted to put the shorts on. "Better safe than sorry." She mumbled and slid the tights that were cut off into shorts on easily over her own. She inspected herself to make sure she was presentable before grabbing her torn shirt and heading back to Pan.

She froze in place and began to turn a rose color when she realized the cloth hadn't swung back to it's original place. There he was, sitting frozen with the clean bowl in his lap and his green eyes met her stare. He'd seen her strip, he'd watched the entire thing, and now they were both frozen in their spots. "I, uhh..." Her voice died in her throat as he moved. She watched him set the bowl back down onto the counter, his gaze never leaving hers. She cleared her throat and walked forward, making sure to close the cloth behind her. If he could move and act normally then she could as well, but they both knew what had just happened. Peter had seen her shirtless and she had changed in front of him.

He doesn't know what to say so he just compliments her, "you look amazing." he states as he looks down to the ground. He sets the bowl down and returns to her gaze. He tries to push the fact that he just saw her naked so he stands to walk back to the pot of food. He grabs a bowl with one hand and the cutlery with another. "Hungry?" he questions before dishing some food for her into the bowl without her answer. He smiles as he walks over toward her and holds the bowl out, "here you go!" he states.

Wendy smiles and turns a pretty shade of red for him as she reaches out to take the bowl of food from him. It was still warm enough. "Thank you Peter, for bothe the compliment and the food." She smiles and takes a seat on a stump nearby. "Was it good? I didn't really know what to make at first, so I just sort of mixed a bit of everything." She laughed lightly and took a bite of her own food. "Oh wow..." She was taken aback by the flavor. It was simply amazing. "I told you my cooking was better than before, and look, no icky medicine." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She had missed him a lot. She was still a bit embarrassed over him seeing her, but brushed it off. "Pan, where will I sleep?" She wanted to stay close to him, but wasn't sure if there'd be enough room for her in the little hammock that Pan claimed as his own.. If there was, she'd have to be pressed against him. She blushed a bit and finished off what remained in her bowl.

Peter bows like a gentleman would, "you're welcome." he states as he stands straight. He smiles as he follows to the nearby stump and sits beside her. He flashes a smile at her, "It was wonderful." he states with a nod. He really was impressed with her cooking skills. He watches her have a taste and laughs at her reaction to her own cooking but he raises an eyebrow when she states that she improvised. "Now, I'm truly impressed." he states with a chuckle. He thinks for a moment and turns to face her, "You can sleep in my hammock." he states with a nod, "I'll sleep with the boys on the floor." he adds.

She sets her bowl off to the side before looking at him. "Oh Peter, I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor. You'll catch a cold and have to drink icky medicine." She teases him with a smile on her face. "Come now we can both fit,. You're just going to have to deal with me annoyingly cuddling with you." She crinkles her nose at him and takes his hand. "Come on now Peter. It's time for us to go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. You have to tell me all that has happened while I've gone and I want every detail. No hiding stuff from me." She looked into his green eyes, knowing that he would try to spare her from everything if he found she wasn't ready. "Nothing you say can change my mind about you Peter. No matter what happens I will still be by your side, till the very last moment." She nods before standing and coming to rest between his knees. "You're very precious to me and I don't want you to ever forget that." She grins and leans forward to kiss him softly before pulling back a bit to whisper against his lips. "Congratulations Pan, you've set a new record. Now let's see how long it takes you to get to 10 precious kisses from your darling Wendy-Bird."

Pan scrunches up his nose and the sound of medicine, "Don't you come near me with that thing." he states with a little laugh. He hated that stuff then and he still hates that stuff now. He raises his eyebrows, "alright then." he says with a smirk. He doesn't hesitate to accept her hand. He nods and lazily stands up He narrows his eyes at her, "sounds like a plan." he smiles but didn't feel like she needed to know everything. He smiles and pulls her into his arms for a hug, "and I will be by yours." he states, "I swear it." he chuckles. He nods, "I won't." he replies. He suddenly realises he received another kiss. He chuckles as she whispers. "Oh my, Wendy-Bird." he smiles.

She chuckled lightly at his surprise before walking away, holding his hand and leading them both to his hammock. It was a little away from the boys but close enough for Peter to be by their side if any of them should need him. She waited for Peter to climb in before climbing next to him and getting comfortable. She rested with her head and hand on his chest gently while one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She sighed contently and traced invisible lines on his chest as she looked up at the sky. "I really do love it here Peter, even with it's changes. It's so much better."

Peter smiles as he lets her lead him towards the hammock.

He stops to look at the boys checking them quickly before turning to her and continues to walk. He smiles as they reach the hammock. He sees that she's waiting for him to hop so he quickly throws himself inside and pats the side for her to come. He moves over enough for her to fit in. As she places her head and hand on his chest, he freezes. He didn't know what to do so he decides to slip his arm around her shoulders. He chuckles as he feels her finger scribble nothing on his chest. He stares at the stars. "I'm glad you love it here," he says, "it's only meant to be better." he states with a smirk.

Wendy smiles and yawns softly before relaxing against him. "I know it is Peter, but for now it's time for us all to settle down to bed, and that includes boys who never grow up." She knew that Pan was dying, but even then she wanted to comfort him with telling him that nothing would change with no matter how much older he got. She looked up at him before closing her eyes and petting his hair gently. "It'll be alright Pan. Don't think about it anymore tonight. Close your eyes and drift far away into dreamland."

Peter breathes in deeply and narrows his eyes at the stars, "I don't go to bed.

I don't sleep" he states, "not anymore." He kisses her the temple of her forehead. "I should never be sent to bed. I always wake up a day older." he chuckles, "and I don't want that." he adds. He smiles down at her, "I don't dream either" he mumbles to himself as he turns his head to look at the sky. There were a million things that he can think of that was wrong with him. He knew that if he slept the sand will fall faster than the speed it is now so he spends no time sleeping.

Wendy made a soft sound as he kissed her temple before looking up at him tiredly. "Pan? You know how you showed me that hourglass hidden in the woods? The one with the sand and stuff? What if we just flip it over, so the sand begins to run to the other side? They told you that once the sand reaches the bottom you'll die right? So what if the last grain of sand never touches the other side?" She yawned and hugged close to him. "Just a thought."

Peter nods but then shakes his head, "It can't be." he states. "I've already tried." he frowns. He hears a noise and turns his head to that direction but sees nothing. He lays his head back down and sighs. "It's been lonely I'm glad you're here." he states in a little whisper to himself, trying not to let her heard him. He thinks about all the things he did in the past how many ever years he first started the 'Lost Boys'. He breathes in deeply and shakes his head but smirks at himself and everything he has done.

Wendy looks up from her place on his chest. "Really?" Wendy smiles and cuddles closer to him. "I'm glad that I came back too." She smiles and leans up to kiss his chest gently. "Pan, can I tell you something?" She bit her lip gently before looking up at him. "I haven't fallen out of love with you."

Peter looks at her with furrowed eyebrows at her when she says. "Really?" he chuckles as she get closer to him, "I didn't realize you heard that." he replies. Peter looks at her with a little shock as she kisses his chest. He doesn't really know what to do- he had never been this close to Wendy before; ever. He nods, "yeah," you said you wanted to tell me something when we got to Never Land," he says, "We're in here." he laughs lightly. When he hears what she has to say he looks away from her and looks to the stars. It takes him a moment to process what she said. He sighs and sits up, he doesn't know what to say to her. He gets out of the hammock and stands next to it. He looks at the ground then split second later he looks at her, "why would you say that?" he questions, his voice cracks a little.

Wendy watches him with a curious look as he gets out of the hammock. She sat up on her forearm to look at him before laying back and staring up at the stars. "I don't know. I just thought that'd you'd like to know that no matter what someone loves you." She sighed and looked off to the side away from him. She closed her eyes and rolled over to her side. "If you don't love me anymore, that's fine, but my feelings haven't changed. You're still the boy who saved me from growing up all those years ago."

Peter looks at her as she explains herself. He shakes his head, "nobody's suppose to love me." he replies. He watches her turn over to the other side as speak softly. He furrows his eyebrows, "It's been a long time Wendy." he states, "don't you get it? Everything I'm doing- everything I've done is so that I can live." he says. He turns away from her, "I'm not good for you. Maybe I was then but not now." he adds. He lets out a tiny sigh, "get some sleep." he states, not asking but commanding. He decides to walk towards the fire. He stares at it before sitting down on a the same log he was when Wendy laid her head on his lap. He grabs the pipe that's still there. He glances up at the hammock for a moment then faces the fire again. He begins playing his pipe, he begins playing a dark but soft melody.

Wendy let a soft sigh escape her lips as she closed her eyes. The soft melody made her heart ache, but made her smile anyway. She was awoken suddenly by a hand covering her mouth and a knife to her throat. "Don't make a single sound." A gravelly voice growled in her ear as she was dragged out of the hammock silently. She was promptly turned around and blindfolded. A cloth pried its way through her teeth and cut off her ability to scream for help. Her arms were tied as well, and she was dragged harshly through the trees. Every so often she was told to dug or hop over a rock, but there was no more talking than that.

Peter kept the fire going for sometime. He placed the pipe in the little old thing he had on his belt for it and laid down on the hammock and thought about sleeping. He finally decided that he was going to sleep on the log to give her the entire hammock. He watched the fire light up the darkness for a moment before closing his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps woke him up and his body quickly shot up. He looked around confused then his eyes dragged themselves over to where he had left Wendy. He stood and teleported himself next to the hammock. He glanced into it to find she wasn't there. His hands turned into fists and his face was contorted in fury. He turned to face all the Lost Boys sleeping and smiled but them he thought if he needed their help to capture her. He breathed in with the a the smallest shake of his head. He would find her, he knew he would. His head did a sharp turn towards the forest and made his way through it- He made his way to her.

Wendy was lead through the forest and could only pick out that there were two people. Grown men it seemed like, but there were no adults on the island, except for the... Of course! Captain Hook and his group of dastardly cunning pirates. Nobody else would be able to sneak up on Peter Pan undetected. She mentally groaned and remembered her last encounter with the Neverland Pirates. Captain hook was attempting to find Peter's hideout, which at that time had been in Hangman's Tree, but the Captain had failed horribly. Peter Pan was from the bomb by Tinkerbell and got really angry really fast. Peter saved Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys, along with seemingly chasing Hook out of Neverland forever, but apparently that didn't ring true. She was stopped all of a sudden and forced to sit in a chair as her blindfold and gag were removed. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she was met with the familiar man. "Hook!" She hissed through her teeth.

Peter tracked through the forest. He listened closely to the forest- the birds squawking, the river rushing and the animals roaring. He bit down on his lip hard. He couldn't believe he let her out of his sight. He thought about her running away and how pointless it would be because no one gets off the island without his permission, then again, he thought about the one-handed pirate and his ghastly crew. Hook had been back for a while and that didn't bother him because he got to fight Hook again even though he banished him. Suddenly, the trees started to speak to him. They blew in the direction she was and he followed. Soon, he heard her voice and he smiled. He heard them talking as he got closer to them. He hid behind a rock and thought of a plan before revealing himself. Once he figured out what he was going to do, he walked out and in front of the rock slowly- making his presence known. His tongue slid against his cheek on the inside before he smirked at them. "She's mine, you know." he stated to Hook. "You're suppose to stay away from what's mine." he added with a playful yet, serious tone.

Wendy glared at the dastardly pirate. He gave her an amused grin as he leaned forward, taking his boot off the table. "Mr. Smeed!" He looked at the shorter man that was his 2nd in command. "Tell the crew to make themselves scarce." He waved his hand at the man to signify that he was dismissed. The old man quickly scurried out of the room to give the order. Hook leaned across the table and looks at her. "So, Wendy. It has been a long time..." He muses. "How are you, my dear?" He gave her a smile. "Fine." She replied quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Peter Pan and gave a grin. Hook looked at the boy and sprag to his feet with his sword drawn. "Aye, but she is not yours." Hook grinned. "You have not claimed her as yours."

Peter narrowed his eyes towards Hook. He noticed that Hook had his sword out and Peter sighs disappointment almost with the shake of his head. He laughs lightly, "I'm not in the mood to fight you, Codfish." he states and shrugs, "I don't want to cut off your other hand." he adds as he begins to walk to them slowly. He smiles as he pulls out his sword from the sheath, "but if I have too then I will." he laughs lightly. Suddenly, his smile turns to a frown. He looks over at Wendy. Then gives Hook a questioning look, "I did just claim her," he states, "Didn't I just say she was mine?" he questions with a puzzling look, "I just said she was mine so that means I've claimed her." he states with confidence. He looks back at Wendy for a moment. "Now," he says with the swing of his sword, "if you're not going to give her up," he asks with a smirk, "I guess I'll have to fight you."

Hook gave the small boy a wicked grin as he stared into those eyes. With the threat of cutting off his other hand he let out a growl and raised his blade. "Avast ye Peter Pan. Aye you did say she was yours, but in what context. If she be just another one of your Lost Boys, then she isn't truly yours now is she?" Hook got another wicked grin on his face before he snatched Wendy up from her chair and held her close to him with the hook pressed against her neck. "Tell me Wendy, has Peter Pan given you his heart?" Wendy looked between Hook to Peter Pan. When their eyes met she felt like crying. She knew Peter didn't see her as anything more than a girl, one of the Lost Boys, nothing like he used to. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I don't think he has..." Hook grinned and looked back at him. "You hear that, boy? As long as her heart remains free, then she doesn't belong to you." Wendy bit her lip and got a new flame in her eyes. "But," She started and flickered back to Hook. "Even if he hasn't given me his heart, I know that I am still in there somewhere. Even if he has changed, even if he isn't the same." She smiles at him. "No matter what happens, he's still the captor of my heart, and as long as that reigns true, I will always belong to Peter Pan." She glared at the Pirate Captain. Somewhere a deep force rang out and surrounded the island. The force rang out with a hidden meaning that every creature on the island could understand. Wendy Darling had returned to Neverland. It repeated out over and over again. Wendy Darling had returned to Neverland. Wendy glared at him with a sharper look. "I am Wendy Darling, daughter of Mary and John, sister of Michael and John. I am Wendy Darling, the First Lost Girl and the Girl who is Never going to Grow Up!" She grinned and forced Hook back a few steps. She stared at him with her hands clenched at her sides. "I will never become a Pirate again, I will never be anything that Peter Pan doesn't want me to be." She held out her hand to Peter. "We have work to do don't we? The island is awake now and it knows that I've returned." She stepped onto the edge of the boat and slowly walked along the edge to stand in front of him. "Come and catch me, Pan."

Peter kept his blade up, on guard. He rolled his eyes, "Does it really have to be in any context?" he questioned. His eyes glanced over at her when he asked if she was a Lost Boy, "she's special." he stated, "she worth more than any Lost Boy." he added and flashed a small smile before looking back at Hook. He became frozen in his place when he saw him press the slick silver hook against her neck and at that moment, Peter was starting to get furious. When Hook questioned Wendy, Peter glanced up to her. When their eyes met, he felt like dying inside. He could see her on the verge of tears flowing out and onto her cheeks. He listens to what she had to say and looks to the ground. His head shot back up when Hook spoke to him. "Her and her heart," he continued as he pointed at her, "are mine." words coming out of his mouth like venom. Peter stepped forward, his sword at the ready. He was ready to fight Hook for her. He never really never needed her before, letting her go back to Neverland but now, he realised how much he needed her. Suddenly he stopped when Wendy said "but." he looked at her and smirked when the words, "I will always belong to Peter Pan." came from her mouth. Peter looked at the trees as the whistled and listened as the animals were calling. He chuckled as he looked back at Hook. Peter raised and eyebrow, "Wendy's back." he stated to himself with amusement, "the Lost Girl- mother of Neverland- has returned." he grinned. Peter chuckled a moment after she stated that she will never be anything that Peter Pan doesn't want her to be and she was right, he did have the say on what she can be and he doesn't want her to be a pirate- ever. Peter flashed her a smile as he held out his hand to take hers into his. He nods, "indeed, they do." he replied. He then realized that he never to hold of her hand so when she dropped over the edge of the boat and chuckled. He hopped onto the edge of the boat before turning around and placing the sword back in the sheath. He bowed to Hook, "Thank you for my Wendy-Bird." he stated as he gave him a salute before falling off the edge to catch Wendy.

Wendy closed her eyes and relaxed in the sensation of falling before she felt a strong pair of arms lift her and the sensation was gone. she smiled and opened her eyes to look at the boy. "Wendy Darling has returned to Neverland." She laughs and hugs him close. "Oh Peter, I knew you would come for me. I simply knew it." She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder as they went back to the boys. "We have a lot of work to do you know. The island knows I'm here and things will start to change again, back to the way they were, the way things are supposed to be around here." She could already start to feel a difference deep inside her. As they flew she noticed the sun beginning to come over the horizon, it was, brighter somehow.

Back at the ship, Hook let out a growl. He had come so close to breaking him, he could tell by the look in his eyes that the only way to finally break Peter Pan was to capture the one thing he had loved the most. He had almost had her the first time, but had managed to make the mistake of letting her give Peter Pan her precious thimble, which gave the boy new life. "Mr. Smeed!" He called out. The short, old man came through the door cautiously. "Y-Yes Captain?" He had been listening at the door for the entire thing, but didn't want to make that apparent. "Tell the crew we are setting sail." He gave a wicked grin in the direction the two teens had flew. "We are starting plan B."


End file.
